War, A Young Country and a Piece of Cloth
by ParallelDimension75
Summary: One day, in the midst of WWII, in an overwhelming blizzard, Russia, Lithuania and Latvia find a young new country unconscious in the snow. But there is a slight complication; the new country has no idea who she is. And so begins the perilous journey for a lost country to find her way home... before threatened mysterious, forgotten dangers from all around her come to claim her.
1. A Patch of Brown

**A/N: Hello readers, if there are readers. But I might as well not say that, since the only ones who'll read it will be readers.**

**OKAY, getting on with the Author's Note! **

**I have kind of next to NO idea about Hetalia; practically all I know is that Russia is a very very very very very cute Chibi.**

**All information contained in the Fanfic is just that: a Fanfic. It is probably going to be very inaccurate, as I can't trust my dear, dear friend Cantfitmyname to give me all the correct information, so just treat this as an Alternate Universe because even if I don't want it to be it's going to end up being one anyway. Also, this one is completely serious and does not contain any ships becaue I don't even know what they are, much less which ones are AMAZING OTPs and which ones are hellbound.**

**Oh, and one final thing before I let you unplug your ears and go 'finally! she's stopped!': If you figure out at ANY point in the story (it gets pretty obvious after a while) who the main character is, do NOT post a review about it. I want it to be a surprise for those who don't guess it!**

**I'll try make these as funny as possible so people will actually bother to read them.**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(finally!)**

* * *

**THE TIME WAS WORLD WAR II**

All is a sea of endless white. Snow on the ground, snow in the sky, snow falling in the air. So bright, so _white _it's blinding to look at. So look down...

So there is a spot of colour after all.

After seas and seas of white, there is a patch, just a small patch, that doesn't seem quite right. It's not white.

Closer and closer you look, until you see it: brown. Brown... hair.

A young girl, no more than about twelve, lies in the snow. Her hair shoulder length brown hair the colour of dark chocolate, the right side of her fringe held back with a yellow clip. Her eyes are closed, the colour of her eyes a mystery, and her skin is deathly pale. Her breathing is shallow, uneven, her lips blue. She is shivering.

All she has on is a sleeveless white turtleneck, tight grey pants, and light blue denim shoes. Her fingers are stiff and blue, but in her hand she is clutching something so tightly even in unconsciousness that her hand is shaking.

The poor girl is alone in the sea of white. There is nothing else, no one else, to help her...

Ah. Perhaps there is.

Three figures, one extremely tall, one very short, and the other somewhere in the middle, trudge slowly through the blizzard. The tall one has a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, black gloves and a long light pink scarf. His hair is pale ashen blond, and his eyes are a distinctive violet that jump out from the sea of white, the snow the same colour as his skin. The smaller of the two following him has curly blond hair and dark blue eyes, and a maroon military uniform with brown epaulettes, collecting small piles of snow that are quickly blown of by the wind. Finally, the third, a plain-faced young man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, and a green military uniform with tall brown boots covered in snowy flecks.

The smallest one is scanning the surroundings fearfully, eyebrows twisted in fear. Suddenly, he gives a cry as he finally notices the patch of brown.

The other two turn and follow him.

"What is it, Latvia?" The middle-sized one asks. His voice is heavily accented.

Latvia kneels down. "Look, Lithuania!" His voice is also thickly accented.

Lithuania finally notices the brown hair. "My! It's a girl!" He runs over to her.

Finally the tallest figure comes. "Must be a new country," he says in the same accent, smiling.

Latvia and Lithuania both start shivering, but not because of the cold. Likely, fear.

Latvia lightly pokes the girl arm. "She's ice cold!"

Lithuania studies her face. "Funny, I could swear I've seen her before..."

Latvia runs around to the other side of the girl and leans down, in the shadow of the tallest figure. Trembling from fear rather than cold, he clumsily begins to lift her from the snow. "We need to help her!"

His trembling fingers slip and she falls to the ground, a choking gasp escaping from her blue lips.

"Latvia!" The tallest figure smiles at him, unnervingly. "It would probably be in your best interests _not _to hurt the new country."

"Sorry, Mr Russia," Latvia gulps.

Russia kneels down, and, very slowly, takes of his scarf. Lithuania and Latvia stare at each other, confused. Lithuania turned his gaze to Russia's neck; it was tightly bandaged and the skin was so white it must have never seen the sun.

Gently, Russia lifts the new country's back up and wraps the scarf around her.

Lithuania and Latvia stare at each other in pure astonishment, completely confused by Russia's uncalled-for display of kindness.

Suddenly, the young country coughs hard, jerking her body forward in the big country's arms. She shivers, opening her eyes.

Lithuania, Latvia and Russia all stare at the new country's eyes. They are brown, a deep, rich chocolate brown sparkling with innovation. They are an odd almond shape, somewhere between Asian and European.

But, the pupils are extremely dilated, despite the blinding light. The rich brown was almost completely swamped by the pitch-black pupils.

The new country can only see a blur. But when the blur clears, she sees Russia's face. Concerned violet eyes, that show warmth and fill her with it, despite the overwhelming cold.

Lithuania and Latvia both peer over her, also concerned. Slowly, the new country focuses on each face, taking in the features and remembering them subconsciously, despite the new country's barely conscious state.

Slowly, she opens her mouth, but before she can say anything she explodes in a paroxysm of hacks and coughs. Lithuania and Latvia jerk back, but Russia is unfazed and unworried.

She draws in huge, wheezing, heaving breaths, eyes wide. When she has finally got enough air to breath through her uneven and shallow breaths, she once again opens her mouth.

"Where-" she coughs. "Where am I?"

Her voice is small, almost a rasping whisper, and slightly slurred. Her accent is unidentifiable.

"You are with me," Russia responds quietly; almost soothingly. "And I am Russia."

He looks back at her, eyes betraying worry, but still kind and warm. Latvia and Lithuania were still confused by Russia's almost instant change of demeanour.

"You must be a new country. Who are you?" Russia asks, his accent strong and prominent.

"I-" the new country stops, her brow furrowing. She coughs again, her body jerking in Russia's strong arms. "I don't know," she lisps with the same, unnatural slur. "I can't re-remember."

Lithuania furrows his brow, evidently confused. "How come? i can't remember a time I wasn't Lithuania. I always new who I was, even when I was new."

"Besides," Latvia adds. "She looks to old to be a completely new country."

Suddenly, Latvia slams the base of his palm into his forehead. "Estonia was telling me about this! I think it's called-" he tries snapping his cold, frozen fingers to remember, but succeeds only in making his fingers get pins and needles.

"I remember!" Lithuania says. "It's called amnesia!"

The new country is wide eyed and confused, unsure of what is happening. Latvia elaborates, excited.

"The person -amnesiac, they're called- can't remember anything about personal life. Only basic things, like common sense and language."

Lithuania is studying the new country's blue lips. "She must be very cold," he observes. He takes her cold, blue-fingered hand. "We should get her inside."

The new country takes one more hallowing breath, then closes her eyes and goes limp. Her chest rises and falls in uneven breaths, shallow and wheezing.

Slowly, Russia stands, still studying the new country's face, his expression unreadable.

"Come on," he says to Lithuania and Latvia. "We must get her inside. Hurry up, Latvia!"

Latvia stands up, then slips on snow and falls back. Lithuania is to frightened by Russia to roll his eyes and yanks Latvia to his feet.

Latvia brushes himself off, and the three countries trudge on through the snow, now with a young fourth.

None of the countries notice as the new country's dangling right hand loosens, and out falls a small piece of yellow cloth.


	2. No Longer Me

**A/N: Hello! Just fantasising here, but it would be funny if my OC's country was created in the show and she was exactly like my OC...**

* * *

"Her pulse is weak and irregular," Estonia says, adjusting his glasses carefully. His voice was thick with the same accent as the others. He studied the new country's face, taking in her blue lips.

The new country is lying on a couch, covered in several layers of warm blankets. Russia's scarf is still wrapped around her. Lithuania had turned the heater on high. The new country is awake, eyes open.

Estonia notices the dilated pupils. He rubs his forehead, trying to think.

Estonia is simple looking, with square glasses and a narrow face. He has dark blond hair and green eyes, and a deep green military suit.

He notices her constant shivering and irregular breathing.

"Are you still cold?" Estonia asks.

"Y-yes, I-I am," she says. Unknown accent aside, Estonia notices the slur in her voice.

"She's hypothermic," Estonia says, turning to the other countries, all anxiously watching, except for Russia, who studies the new country with an unreadable expression.

"Latvia, make some hot tea for the new country," Russia says.

"C-could you m-make it with mint?" The new country says, her teeth chattering.

"I don't think we have any," Latvia says, glancing at Lithuania.

"I h-have some." The new country reaches a shivering hand into her pocket and pulls out a handful of slightly frost-encrusted scrunched-up mint leaves.

Latvia glances at Russia. Russia nods, and Latvia takes the mint leaves and runs to the kitchen.

The new country's arm drops, and her eyes flutter closed; the only sign of life from her is the uneven rise and fall of her chest.

Estonia turns to Lithuania. "She's a new country isn't she?"

Russia walks over. "Yes."

Estonia glances at the bandages around Russia's neck, then turns back to Lithuania.

"Who is she?"

Lithuania shrugs. "No idea."

"Hasn't she told you?" Estonia asked.

Lithuania shook his head. "It's not that. She can't," he says.

"She has amnesia," Russia says, studying the new country.

Estonia nods. "She can't remember a thing, can she." He glanced tat her face. "Poor thing, not knowing who she is."

"No." Lithuania sighs. "Which means getting her to a country that _does_ know is going to be tricky."

"Perhaps Germany knows her," Russia says thoughtfully. "Her accent is slightly similar to his."

Lithuania almost smiled. "Her accent is completely unidentifiable."

Latvia walked back in, tea cup and saucer in hand, face flustered.

Suddenly, a pounding boom sounded on the door.

Latvia jumped, panicking, dropping the tea mug. It smashed on the floor with a clink and a crack.

Lithuania, Estonia and Russia all swivelled around to face the door.

"It must be Mr Russia's boss!" Lithuania almost whispers.

"If he sees the new country he might hurt her!" Estonia says fearfully. "Or take advantage of her!"

"Or get very angry at Mr Russia," Lithuania says.

Russia turns to Latvia. "Please clean that up, Latvia,"he says perfectly nicely. "Or I might have to hurt you."

Latvia gulps, grabs a tea towel and drops to the floor.

Russia turn to Estonia and Lithuania. "Hide the new country. Now!"


	3. Falling Skies

**A/N:**

**Hello. Sorry I haven't published in a while. My friend Cantfitmyname has decided to use my incredible genius to write _her _stories. **

**Hmph.**

**However, it is very good. _The Keyboard is Mightier Than The Sword, _under the name ThatOneFlyingMintBunny.**

**...**

**...Moment of clarity here...**

**Why am I advertising _her_ story!? **

**Oh, what the hell. Just read it. I guarantee that you'll like it. And if you don't, I double-triple-diple guarantee that you'll crack up laughing at the author's note.**

* * *

Russia slowly opens the door. "Come in, sir."

Russia's boss stomps in, a mad look in his eyes. Mad angry or mad crazy, it applied.

Russia's boss strides to the living room of the house as though he owned it; in a way he did. Latvia, still kneeling on the floor picking up pieces of broken porcelain, freezes in terror when the two terrifying personas walked into the room.

Russia's boss sits down at the table, motioning for the large country to sit down as well. He points to the wet, still steaming mess on the floor.

"What is that?" Russia's boss says accusingly, turning to Russia.

Russia, never at loss for words, answers quickly. "Belarus. She came over earlier."

Latvia begins scrubbing the floor with his tea towel twice as fast. The mere mention of the frankly terrifying country sent Latvia's heart beating so fast and hard all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He bit his tongue to make sure he didn't open his mouth and say something stupid.

Russia's boss glares at the tall, innocent-faced country. It was obvious from the shorter man's skeptical look that he didn't believe him.

After one last studying look, Russia's boss evidently decided to leave the matter. "I came to tell you that you have a meeting with Germany in two weeks to discuss the nature of the treaty."

He turns away and heads for the door. Latvia sighs in relief, slowing down his frantic pace.

"But I was wondering..."

Russia's boss turns back around. Latvia squeaks and cuts his hand on a piece of the porcelain.

"Where has your scarf gotten too?" Russia's boss says amiably, a wicked look in his eyes.

Russia and Latvia froze. Russia's hand flies to his throat, the white bandages clear and plain for all to see.

And for the first and last time in his life, Russia falters.

"Tea spilt on it!"

Russia and his boss to see a trembling and terrified Latvia.

Realising the two's glares were on him, Latvia gulps and begins positively shaking.

"L-L-L-Lithuania a-a-and E-E-Estonia are c-cleaning it up n-n-now."

He heaves, bending over and shaking.

Russia's boss eyes the country skeptically, but decides to leave it.

"Remember! Two weeks! Germany!"

Russia's boss strides out.

Latvia collapses in a heap from relief, blood still trickling to the floor from the cut on his hand.

Russia stands, frozen, staring at the door. Abruptly he turns and bolts toward the corridor, without so much as a glance at Latvia.

He barges in to the guest room, slamming the door open and petrifying Lithuania and Estonia, the latter of which almost screamed.

The young new country is bundled up in the only bed, layers and layers of blankets covering her, a few hot water bottles outline just visible between the thick layers.

"Estonia. Lithuania," Russia's says genially. "My boss came. I have a meeting with Germany in two weeks time. Please prepare for it."

His eyes flicker to the new country, studying her sleeping face.

"I shall take her with me. Maybe they know each other and seeing him will jog her memory."

Russia's almost kind expression turns into one so frightening the two Baltics scramble away and press into the wall.

"Do all you can to make her better," he threatens. "_O__r else._"

His subordinates were for a moment so astounded by the terrible country's sudden compassion.

Then he ruined it.

"A new young country shall be easy to control and manipulate."

He turns and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

The two Baltics slowly calmed down. Lithuania stands and pulls out to chairs, sitting heavily on one with a sigh. Estonia crumples into the other one.

They sit in silence for a minute, watching the new country's chest rise and fall with slowly steadying breaths.

"He-he said those words oddly," Estonia wondered allowed, frowning. Lithuania glanced at him.

"Almost..." Estonia trailed off. "Halfheartedly."

Lithuania, who would usually be surprised by a statement like that, nodded.

"She's going to have a lot on her mind soon enough," he sighs. "All these superpowers wanting to control her."

"I hope for her sake she doesn't join with Russia," Estonia agrees, shuddering.

Lithuania's brow furrows, his expression thoughtful.

"I'm surprised how kind he was to her," he says. "Maybe he does know her, or she's related. She might be Slav."

Estonia looks at her, taking in her brown hair and remembering her all-encompassing brown eyes.

"She doesn't look like one of the family," he says, laughing bitterly.

The two Baltics go silent.

Reminiscing.

Remembering.

The days before this 'family'. The days before the Soviet Union. Before the man with big ideas, Karl Marx, had introduced Communism. Before Russia had controlled them, when they had been masters of themselves.

As each Baltic thought of their lives before, the new country shifted in her bed. But her two watchers didn't notice.

The country was dreaming. Dreaming about the night sky, the shining moon so bright it hurt to look at it, stars twinkling all around it in a milky swirl.

Things was falling from the sky, everywhere, all around. The stars seemed to almost _go out, _one by one, soon the only light left a glowing moon. She reached out and took one in her hand, but just as she was about to see what it was, it disappeared.

Pieces and pieces of yellow cloth.


	4. Inner Fights

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Lithuania and Estonia are both sprawled out asleep on the floor besides the bed of the new country. She looks much better than before, her her lips no longer blueand her shivering lessened. However, she is still starkly pale and her skin cold to touch.

The room is dark, the blinds drawn tight, all though you could tell it was morning by the thin misty haze of light in the room; a strand of yellow light appears on the floor as the door is cracked open ajar.

The door suddenly swings open wildly, banging against the wall. Lithuania and Estonia spring up, startled from their sleep.

"How is the new little country?" Russia asks, walking into the room, a serene smile plastered on his face.

"B-b-better," Estonia says with a yawn, both shivering and stretching his arms at the same time. Lithuania tiredly rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

All three countries turned to stare at the door as Latvia fearfully peeked through, blocking some of the light. He squeaks in terror and runs into the room, hiding behind Lithuania.

Russia sits on the chair by the table, gazing intently at the new country, somehow still sound asleep despite all the noise. The huge country rubbed his neck subconsciously,; once again the Baltics' eyes were drawn to the impossibly white skin.

"She has to be ready to come to Germany by the end of the week," Russia says, still looking at the new country.

"H-how are we s-supposed to get her there w-without your b-boss n-noticing her?" Lithuania asks timidly.

Russia turns his gaze away from the new country instead to Lithuania.

The terrified Baltic goes stock still and the others hold their breath.

"Her hair is similar in length and enough in colour to Lithuania's to pose as him for a short while," Russia finally says.

Lithuania crumples in relief, while the other two released the breaths they'd been holding.

"B-but how?" Latvia stutters, surprised. "Sh-she doesn't know the first thing about acting Lithuania! And her hair is far to dark."

"Latvia!" the other Baltics cry in tandem. Lithuania slams his palm into his face, shaking his head.

Russia puts his hand on Latvia's head, his smile still on his face.

"You are such an itty bitty guy, Latvia," Russia smiles. "So easy to squash..."

Latvia gulps. Despite Estonia's frantic and rapid signs to shut up, Latvia opened his mouth to reply.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" A voice intones in accented Russian.

Russia and the Baltics turn to stare.

The new country is wide awake.

She stares them half in awe half in fear. Her deep brown eyes betray her emotions although you could tell she's trying to keep them in. Her thin, pale, trembling fingers pull Russia's scarf tightly around herself. Her pupils are back to normal and her voice is far better.

Russia tenses, gaze studying the new country's eyes. His eyes travel to the scarf, and he flinches.

"Lithuania. Estonia. Tell the new country what is happening," he says in a frightening tone. The Baltics all cower, shaking in fear. "Latvia, come with me. We have a meeting to prepare for."

With one last glance at the scarf, and then the new country's confused but unafraid eyes, he leaves with Latvia scurrying after at his heels.


End file.
